1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the inhibition and retardation of the polymerization of vinyl aromatic monomers by means of the addition thereto of combinations of aromatic sulfonic acids, amines, and nitrophenols with nitroxyl radical-containing compounds or C-nitrosoanilines.
2. Description of Related Art
Many ethylenically unsaturated monomers undesirably polymerize at various stages of their manufacture, processing, handling, storage, and use. Polymerization, such as thermal polymerization, during their purification results in the loss of the monomer, i.e., a lower yield, and an increase in the viscosity of any tars that may be produced. The processing and handling of the higher viscosity tars then require higher temperature and work (energy cost) to remove residual monomer.
Polymerization can also result in equipment fouling, especially in the case of production of acrylic monomers. Such polymerization causes loss in production efficiency owing to the deposition of polymer in or on the equipment being used. These deposits must be removed from time to time, leading to additional loss in production of the monomer.
A wide variety of compounds has been proposed and used for inhibiting uncontrolled and undesired polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers. However, many of these compounds have not been fully satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,672 discloses that the polymerization of uninhibited styrene condensing in liquid form on the surfaces containing the vapor space above the liquid level of the main body of styrene in a tank may be minimized by spraying the surfaces enclosing the vapor space with a styrene polymerization inhibitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,147 discloses a process for the distillation of readily polymerizable vinyl aromatic compounds comprising subjecting a vinyl aromatic compound to elevated temperatures in a distillation system in the presence of a polymerization inhibitor comprising m-nitro-p-cresol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,343 discloses a compound and a process for utilizing the compound to prevent the polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds, such as styrene, during heating. The composition includes effective amounts of 2,6-dinitro-p-cresol and either a phenylenediamine or 4-tert-butylcatechol respectively, to act as a polymerization co-inhibitor system in the presence of oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,131 discloses controlling the fouling of equipment used for processing of organic feed streams containing olefinic compounds by inhibiting polymerization of the olefinic compounds by carrying out the processing in the presence of from about 20 ppb to less than 1000 ppb of a stable free radical, such as a nitroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,760 discloses the inhibition of the polymerization of a vinyl aromatic compound, such as styrene, during distillation or purification by the presence of at least one stable nitroxyl compound together with at least one aromatic nitro compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,888 discloses a process for stabilizing an ethylenically unsaturated monomer or oligomer from premature polymerization whereby a stabilizing amount of an N-hydroxy substituted hindered amine is added to said polymerizable monomer or oligomer. The ethylenically unsaturated monomer or oligomer encompass vinyl monomers or oligomers bearing at least one polymerizable moiety. The N-hydroxy substituted hindered amine is said to inhibit premature polymerization in the liquid and/or vapor phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,220 discloses methods for inhibiting the polymerization of vinyl aromatic monomers in oxygen-free processing systems. These methods comprise adding from 1 to about 10,000 parts per million parts monomer of a combination of a dinitrophenol compound, a hydroxylamine compound and a phenylenediamine compound. Preferably, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenol or 4,6-dinitro-o-cresol are used in combination with bis-(hydroxypropyl)hydroxylamine and N,N′-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,786 discloses that nitroxyl inhibitors in combination with some oxygen reduce the premature polymerization of vinyl aromatic monomers during the manufacturing processes for such monomers. It is also disclosed that even small quantities of air used in combination with the nitroxyl inhibitors result in vastly prolonged inhibition times for said monomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,735 discloses that selected derivatives of 1-oxyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine are effective as inhibitors to prevent the premature polymerization of acrylic and methacrylic acids, their esters, their amides, vinyl acetate and acrylonitrile in the presence of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,205 discloses a mixture for inhibiting the premature polymerization of monomers that contains (A) vinyl-containing monomers, and (B) an effective amount of a mixture of (i) from 0.05 to 4.5% by weight, based on the total mixture (B), of at least one N-oxyl compound of a secondary amine which carries no hydrogen atoms on the α-carbon atoms and (ii) from 99.95 to 95.5% by weight, based on the total mixture (B), of at least one nitro compound.
Russian patents 1,027,150; 1,139,722; and 1,558,888 disclose decreased polymer formation during normal operating conditions (true inhibitors), but do not protect the system in emergency feed shut off situations, i.e., there is no retarder effect.
The foregoing are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.